Conrad
|team = Red }} Conrad is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Beginnings The nation of Heidenreich was founded by Conrad on March 30, 2008. After being bombarded with recruitment messages from the many different alliances in CN, he selected the NPO, as it seemed the most serious alliance. After a brief period of time waiting for news on whether he had been accepted into the Order or not, Conrad received good news that he had, and after passing the academy he became a full member of Pacifica. New Pacific Order Conrad believes that the most important part of the New Pacific Order that there is no one else as organized as the alliance is. Because of its organization, someone can create his Wiki page, while he does other things for the Order, and almost everyone is doing something for someone else. Despite the high level of organization, however, he believes that the atmosphere is serene, with calm and friendly people. For Conrad, some of the most influential people include Jesse End as a mentor to him, Tombed for the opportunities and help he gave him in the RC as well as Handarka. ChileRelleno is a friend, who he's been trading with for more than three years. He has also spent a lot of time working with Jgolla, now and during his past duties. In the NPO, Conrad hopes to For now though, he is happy with his current duties. Duties Upon completing the exam, Conrad decided to join the Recruitment Corps which he enjoyed as he viewed it as a way to get new blood into the NPO. Most memorable from his time in the RC was the victory they achieved in the Crystal Cup RC Competition which they waged against the other members of One Vision. He specalised in the "New Nations" Division of the RC, and after a period of hard work and effort he was rewarded for his efforts by being promoted first Talent Agent and then to Head Hunter, the second higher rank in the Recruiting Corps. He quit this job after the Armageddon war. He also joined up with the SCS and became a Mentor. His task involved helping the newer members of the NPO find their feet and integrate into the Order with ease. Both of these jobs Conrad feels equally pleased with, and he likes the idea of helping new CN players, by first making them join Pacifica (as a Recruiter), and then training them to become perfect NPO soldiers (as Mentor). When the Mentor Corps was reorganized, he had to quit due to RL time constraints. After a period of being unoccupied after the Armeggedon war, Conrad has joined the broadcasting division of Media Corps, providing music for all of Pacifica. During "Conrad's Psychedelic Hour" he usually broadcasts classic rock, funk and progressive music. Conrad's Current Job Dogtags '''Conrad's Former Job Dogtags War history Conrad is an enthusiastic member of the NPO war machine. He prefers to work alone, and has fought 55 wars for the order. Of those wars, 27 targets were anarchied, 6 deleted and one even surrendered to the NPO during Armageddon. Awards Category:Individuals Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran